We Need Each Other
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: “If my brother didn‘t exist would I be free?” Takes place before they were adopted


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: "If my brother didn't exist would I be free?" Takes place before they were adopted

**We Need Each Other**

Two little boys held hands, they walked through the park looking for some riches. "Brother, other there." Golden eyes looked over to where his brother pointed. Their was a rich looking couple sitting on a bench.

"Alight just like we practiced." The little male nodded and run over to the couple he hid himself behind the bench in a crouched position. Waiting a full minute the older brother then approached the couple.

"Excuse me lord and lady." The lovers turned to look at the dark haired boy. "I merely ask for a minute of your time." Their attention was fully on the boy that they didn't notice Vincent reaching upward for the ladies pure. "You see my life long dream is to become an entertainer so I have learned a few tricks I would love to show you."

The older sibling made sure not to gaze at his brother for fear that the lovers would follow his gaze and find him stealing. "This trick is making a coin come from no where." Gilbert had taped a small coin to the back of his fingers. The tape was clear so it matched his skin tone and no one could see it.

The coin hanged behind his hand so it appeared he was holding nothing. Next the older sibling flipped his hand so his could grab it between his fingers. To finish the trick he flipped his hand again being careful not to rip the tape off. The coin fell between his finger making it look like he pulled it out of the air.

The lovers clapped of the boy as he glimpsed at his brother. The objective was done but Vincent still groped around in the lady's purse this time pulling out a makeup kit. "Thank you for watching." It was a warning that the blonde boy heard. He saw his brother bow then he grabbed the things he stole and ran into the bushes. Gilbert then ran into different bushes to met up with the younger male.

"What were you thinking?! Never just wait around like that we get caught!"

"Sorry, I was just looking for more riches." The heterochromia boy averted his gaze not liking that fact Gil raised his voice at him. "Hey look! It's a picture of you brother!" Running from the bushes he grabbed the drawing from a metal pull and rejoin him in the bushes. "What's it say?"

"I'll read it when were in a safer place, let's go!" They ran towards the nearest manhole. Looking both ways Gilbert took the cover off. Vincent put the papers in his mouth so he could use two hands to climb down the ladder. The cover was place back on one the older brother was in as swell. It was a dark, grim, dank, disgusting place to be but they and many others live down here.

When they were down there they were left alone only in the company of each other. They felt a certain sense of security in their part of the sewer. After being down here for so long you got use to the diseased infected smell.

The boys stripped off their decent clothes to put on their rags. When you're off trying to get people's attention so your brother could steal you should be clean and neatly dressed. "Now what do the pictures say?"

They sat on their knees and the dark haired boy at the paper in front of him. His pointer finger traced the letter of the capitals bold title. "Wan-ted re-war-" Gilbert didn't need to read the rest. "We're wanted criminals! It is no longer safe for us anywhere there's a bounty on our heads."

"Won't we be safe? No one ever comes nears us?"

"They don't go near you because you scare them."

"Well I'll protect you then, brother." The unfortunate child smile innocently like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Thanks, please just don't go and get yourself caught."

"Alright, I'm sorry for worrying you." They embraced the blonde hiding his face in the other boy's neck.

"Come let's get some rest." They never let go of each other, Gilbert let the younger child use his arm as a pillow. Vincent fell asleep first he wasn't worried about what tomorrow would bring because he always knew his brother would protect him. However Gilbert was nervous all he was trying to do was take care of his brother. Then didn't do anything wrong.

The older boy awoke first planning their next scan the same trick doesn't work more then once. They could try just random pick pocketing but that was to hard. "Morning brother." The car free child kissed Gilbert's cheek.

"Morning." Yawned the dark haired boy replied.

"What's wrong, Gil?" The light hared boy asked concern for the amber eyed boy. Gilbert looked back at their wanted picture he made sure to hid them to make sure no one would see them.

"It's nothing let's get something to eat first." The little kid nodded they still wore their rags. The siblings climb out of the nearest hole looking for an apple tree.

Vincent ran over to the tallest tree in the park. He stood on his tippy toes arms extended reaching for a light green apple. "I can't reach anything."

"Ok you can stand on my shoulders then." Gil Placed both hands on the tree and spread his legs getting good ground. The blonde got a running start jumping on his brother's back then balancing on his shoulders.

"Ok I'm throwing down the apple." Vincent dropped the fruit making sure the golden orb boy knew it was coming so it didn't hit him on the head. Their diets of the two males were fruit mostly apples and oranges something easy to get or steal.

The older brother only ate one apple the other boy ate two. "Ok come down now or you'll get hurt!"

"Ok!" His limbs wrapped around the tree he wanted to slide down it like a pole. The bark was rough against his skin and hooked on his clothes. It made one small cut on his left leg and he let go in pain.

"Vincent!" He caught his brother before his head could touch the ground.

"Thank you Gil." He smiled innocently with a small giggle not to afraid of hurting himself.

"What would you do without me?" He sighed half teasingly but mostly serious. Vincent needs him; and he is the only one Gilbert relies on. "Vincent, for today we will pick pocket a few people then go home. We can now longer stay out for long periods of time. We also shouldn't work near each other it's to obvious."

"I understand. I'll work the people over there." Without waiting for a reply he took off running with a happy grin. Gilbert thought that this crime was faster but it was harder for them.

"Be careful!" He shouted once more having a bad feeling. Well it didn't take long. "Ah! Vincent!" The small boy had just pick pocketed a cop. Was he doing it on purpose or did he really not notice? Gilbert made a mad dash for his brother.

The constable wasn't to stupid he was purposely showing his wallet to catch any crooks. As soon a the little hand touched the pocket he was captured. "Well hey there." The cop grinned his bad breath filled the little boy's nostrils.

With a fierce scream the amber eyed boy tackled the constable knocking the blonde free. "Run Vincent!" The law enforcer picked the boy up by the back of his garments. The heterochromia boy scared took off at his brother's words. Gilbert struggled to get free failing his limbs and kicking at the adult.

"Stop that you brat!" Every pedestrian around was watching not bothering to help either one of them. They laughed as the little blonde boy left his brother but none of them really knew where he ran too.

The short dark haired boy tried to kick him in the groin an attack like that would surly make him let go. His sharpe nails clawed at the arm that held him. "You brat, you'll pay for that!" He dropped Gilbert who fell to his butt the cold cement leaving a more then likely mark. The male's arm was bruised from the tight grip then the claws that actually made him bleed.

The boy pushed through the crowd actually running between someone's legs. He had to lose the constable before going home. No one in rich society knew that people actually lived in the sewers. He couldn't bring himself to to actually just care only for himself. He wanted to make sure the other familes down there were going to be safe.

The boy turned into a dark alley making sure the cop ran past it before leaping down. "Brother?! Thank goodness you are alright!" The unfortunate child made a leaped into the golden eyed boy. Gilbert didn't hug back which made Vincent know he was really upset. "Gil…?"

"What were you thinking!? Oh wait no you weren't thinking!" The child recoiled with a frown. "How could you not see that was a trap?!"

"I'm sorry! Please stop screaming!" Gilbert sighed yelling really wasn't going to do any good. "Just don't let it happen again." He warned the other boy nodding in agreement. And of course it did, it happened quite a lot. Then one day Gilbert just got tired of it all.

"That's it! If you get yourself in trouble you're going to get out of it yourself. I'm tired of this!"

"Gil?"

"My life would be a lot easier if I didn't have to care for you!" Vincent didn't try to hide the hurt in his eyes. He knew the older child had a point why was he always getting the older boy into trouble?

"But-"

"Go!" Gilbert extended his arm outwards. The unfortunate kid did as he was told cries echoing through the sewer. The small blonde was gasping for air tears fell to his face. He kinship was sending him away. "I don't need you! Survive on your own!" The dirty rag of a blanket fell off Gil's shoulder and onto the sewer floor.

Screaming Vincent rushed off the rag around his cold body flew in the breeze like a cape. Gilbert panted hard all his screaming made his face red and his breath come in short gasps.

He was free now; even though he didn't feel his freedom. "I am free." Gilbert repeated over and over. His body shook with excitement. He brother was gone; he was finally gone. Isn't it weird? The dark haired child should feel some sort of disappoint that his brother was gone. But nothing was present. Not one ounce of care could be detected in his body.

A smirk appeared on his face and he dropped to his knees. Vincent didn't take his clothes so he'll probably be back once his crying stopped. Now that he didn't have to care for anyone other then himself he could steal and get it done quickly without all the risks.

The boy stripped of the dirty garments to put clean one on. He would wash his clothes later. The siblings often hid half of any coins they happen to get and carried the other half. Money was scarce so most of the time they would steal.

Gilbert got ready for his magic trick grabbing some tape and sticking the coin down like before. All he need to know was that the hand was quicker then the eye.

"Lord and Lady I ask for a minute of your time…" As the trick was preformed he tried to reach into the lady's pure.

"Hey!" The child jerked back at the woman's voice. Gilbert didn't think she was going to notice! Withdrawing right away he took off running adrenalin pumping through his veins. He didn't hear foot steps following him but he was too afraid to look behind him. Only once he ran out of breath did he look behind him. Not a single person followed him or was even glimpsing in his direction.

This was a lot harder then he originally thought. Vincent was the sly one he could normally get past anything. Oh no, he wasn't missing his brother was he? No he couldn't. The golden eye kid wondered how his sibling was fairing. Good or bad?

Maybe deep down he was rather worried. What happened if they kept on noticing him trying to steal?

"Come back here!" Gilbert looked up he could recognize the constable's voice. He ducked in the bushes watching his blonde brother rush by holding fruit. The dark haired boy frowned.

Vincent couldn't survive without the older boy and he couldn't survive without the hetrochromia child.

The unfortunate child ditched the cop in a bush of thorny flowers. Vincent fell on his face the fruit under him slightly damaged but still good. Gilbert crawled in the plant getting a good prick here and there. He got a good look at the dirty blonde who was wet from his sweat. Dirt stuck to his skin and he seemed skinnier then before and overall horrible bad but then again Gil wasn't any better.

The mismatch eyes opened when he felt a hand around his back and the other on his arm lifting him up. "Gil?"

"Let's go home." The nearest manhole was opened and down went the two kids.

---

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes now review!


End file.
